The present invention is directed to a compression connector and, more particularly, to a compression connector providing full physical separation and electrical connectivity of multiple tap wires of varying size ranges in a single, uniquely shaped common tap wire port in the compression connector.
Examples of typical multi-port compression connectors having multiple ports for receiving tap wires can be found in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,036,164; 5,200,576; 6,486,403; 6,525,270; 6,846,989; 7,026,552; 7,053,307; and 7,183,489. However, none of the compression connectors disclosed in these patents has a body portion with multiple tap wire nests, where the entrance to all tap wire nests communicates with a single access opening in the compression connector body, while simultaneously maintaining the multiple tap wires physically separated from each other after the completion of a crimping operation. Furthermore, the compression connectors disclosed in the above patents are relatively difficult to manufacture compared to the present invention, due to the presence of multiple separate small wire ports in the connector body to keep the tap wires separated after crimping. The access openings in the ports of prior compression connectors must be relatively small in relation to the entire port size to ensure that the wires are secured properly upon crimping. This requirement results in serious manufacturing problems, such as extruding tools breaking during the production process.